Hadiah Untuk Gadis di Balik Pagar
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: AU. Gin, seorang bocah terbuang bertemu dengan Rangiku yang sakit-sakitan. Hadiah apakah yang ingin Gin berikan kepada Rangiku? RnR please


Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Shignorina Schiffer yang selalu ketiban sial dan hampir strezz setiap kali ngerjain tugas listening...XD (Selamat... Ternyata kesialan yang memimpa kita bertiga selama ini berasal dari anda... wkwkwk)

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

**Hadiah Untuk Gadis di Balik Pagar**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan dengan kaki telanjang menyusuri jalan berdebu. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tampak kotor oleh debu jalanan. Tubuh kecilnya yang kurus hanya di balut oleh kimono lusuh berwarna abu-abu yang tampak coklat oleh lumpur. Tampak beberapa baretan dan lebam bekas pukulan di tubuh kecil dan wajahnya yang tak terawat. Sepanjang mata birunya memandang, yang ada hanyalah kota tua yang miskin yang tak terawat dan kotor.

Tiba-tiba bocah kecil itu merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam di belakang kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kotornya ke bagian kepalanya yang sakit dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke tangan kecilnya.

Darah...

Bocah berambut silver itu lalu menatap kearah yang bertanggung jawab atas luka di kepalanya, dan mendapati bocah yang tidak lebih tua darinya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan kebencian terhadapanya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Rupanya ia yang melemparnya dengan batu tadi. Tetapi ia tidak berbuat apa pun kepada bocah kecil itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal bocah itu.

"Pergi... siluman rubah!" teriak bocah itu sambil melempar batu yang di pegangnya kepada bocah berambut silver itu. Lalu dengan reflek sang bocah mengangkat tangannya untuk melindung wajahnya dari batu yang meluncur kearahnya.

Bocah berambut silver itu berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap bocah itu dengan mata birunya. Kenapa bocah itu melakukan hal ini kepadanya? pada hal ia tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepada bocah itu. Dan lagi ia bukan siluman rubah. Ia hanya lah bocah biasa seperti bocah itu sendiri.

Tak lama, anak-anak yang lebih tua datang kesebelah bocah itu. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang batu dan kayu pemukul.

Tak lama, bocah berambut silver itu di hujani oleh lemaparan baru. Dan bocah itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindunginya dari batu-batu itu.

Sakit...

Ia ingin sekali berteriak. Tetapi tak sedikitpun keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Percuma... walaupun ia berteriak, mereka tidak akan berhenti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia sudah lelah berteriak hingga tenggorokannya kering. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah, tidak ada orang dewasa yang akan menolongnya atau pun menghentikan bocah-bocah itu menyiksanya seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Bocah berambut silver itu merasakan batu-batu berhenti menghujani tubuhnya. Tetapi kemudian mata birunya terbelalak melihat bocah-bocah yang lebih besar darinya berlari kearahnya sambil mengusung kayu ke arahnya.

Bocah berambut silver itu membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin kaki kecilnya yang rentan bisa. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dari luka lebam akibat lemparan batu sebelumnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah berlari sejauh mungkin sampai sampai tak seorangpun bisa menyakitinya, tak satupun orang melihatnya, sampai ia menghilang...

~H~

Ichimaru Gin... itulah nama bocah berambut silver itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah orang tuanya. Setelah diterlantarkan begitu saja di jalanan kotor oleh orang tuanya saat ia baru bisa berjalan dan berbicara, bisa mengingat namanya sendiripun itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tapi walaupun ia mengingat namanya, tak ada seorangpun yang tertarik dengan nama seorang bocah aneh dan kotor sepertinya. Ia masih hidup sampai saat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Ia tidak ingat mengapa orang tuanya membuangnya. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan kepada mereka? Apa karena ia sedikit 'berbeda' dengan anak yang lainnya? Tetapi memiliki rambut silver bukanlah pilihannya.

Gin bersandar pada batang pohon di tepi sungai, nafasnya terengah-engah. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari, ia tidak mengingatnya. Tetapi bocah-bocah yang mengejarnya tadi tidak lagi mengejarnya. Gin berlutut di tepi sungai dan meminum airnya dengan rakus seakan-akan ia akan mati jika ia tidak meminumnya.

Setelah ia memuaskan tenggorokannya yang kering bagai gurun sahara, ia tetap berlutut di tepi sungai sambil terus menatap air sungai yang sangat jernih sampai dapat menampakkan bayangan seorang bocah laki-laki lusuh dan tak terurus. Gin menatap bayangan bocah laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang silver tampak kemerah-merahan oleh darah, juga kotor karena debu. Tampak warna kebiruan dan merah karena luka lebam dan tergores beda tumpul. Sangat memprihatinkan

Gin menghela nafasnya. Ya... bayangan bocah yang memprihatinkan itu adalah bayangannya sendiri.

Gin menadahkan tangannya dan mengambil air dari dalam sungai itu untuk membersikan wajah dan rambutnya. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Gin kembali menatap kedalam sungai menunggu agar aliran sungai kembali tenang dan menampakan bayangannya.

Gin tersenyum sambil memegang rambut silvernya. Rambutnya sudah kembali bersih dan berkilau bagai perak. Walaupun orang-orang menggap warna rambutnya aneh, tetapi ia menyukai warna rambutnya. Walaupun banyak orang yang membencinya karena warna rambutnya, ia tidak bisa membenci warna rambutnya karena itu adalah bagian darinya.

"Hei... kenapa kau tersenyum sambil menatap sungai?" tanya seseorang. Dari suaranya, dia adalah seorang gadis kecil.

Gin lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menatapnya dengan mata birunya. Ia berdiri di balik pagar tinggi sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa. Gin tidak menyadari rumah mewah itu di belakangnya sebelumnya karena ia terlalu panik berlari. Gin memperhatikan gadis kecil itu, gadis itu terlihat seumuran dengannya. Ia menggenakan gaun sutra pink berenda-renda yang tampak sangat indah, mewah juga mahal. Gin yakin gadis adalah itu adalah nona besar rumah mewah itu.

"Ah... rupanya kau bocah siluman rubah perak itu ya," kata gadis itu lagi. Rambutnya pirangnya sangat indah dan berkilauan, bagaikan emas yang disinari cahaya mentari.

Disebut seperti itu, Gin hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia tidak suka menambah daftar nama orang yang mengolok-oloknya. Tetapi ketika Gin akan pergi gadis itu kembali memanggilnya, "Tunggu jangan pergi," teriak gadis itu.

Lalu langkah Gin pun terhenti, "Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku. siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Gin terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menanyakan namanya. Terlebih, gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ichimaru Gin," jawab Gin pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk Rangiku dengar.

Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Rupanya kau bisa berbicara, huh?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada mengolok, "kupikir kau bisu karena tidak membalas perkataanku saat aku memanggilmu siluman rubah perak," kata Rangiku sambil menyengir lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah seperti mentari.

Gin merasa kesal mendengar pernyataan Rangiku, tetapi ia hanya menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu," jawab Gin sesuai kenyataan. Ia lebih terbiasa di panggil seperti itu di bandingkan dipanggil dengan namanya.

"Seharusnya kau marah dipanggil seberti itu," bentak Rangiku dengan nada marah.

Mata Gin terbelalak lagi, "kau memiliki nama yang... er... Gin? Nama yang aneh. Baik... tapi bukan itu intinya. Yang terpenting, orang tuamu memberikan nama untukmu. Seharusnya kau marah kalau ada orang lain tidak memanggilmu dengan nama pemberian orang tuamu yang berharga," kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk wajah Gin dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi orang tuaku tak peduli kepadaku," kata Gin dengan nada datar, "mereka membuangku ketika aku baru bisa berjalan."

Mendengar pernyataan Gin, Rangiku terdiam. Untuk sementara waktu mereka berdua terdiam di tempat itu sampai Rangiku mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hei Gin, mau kah kau menceritakkanku tentang kota?" tanya Rangiku.

Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kau tidak pernah ke kota sebelumnya?" tanya Gin.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena tubuhku lemah dan sakit-sakitan, aku tidak pernah keluar kemanapun dari pagar ini. Aku sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke kota sekalipun."

"Sayangnya tidak ada sedikitpun yang menarik untuk di ceritakan dari kota kumuh dan kotor itu," kata Gin dengan nada ironis, "Setiap hari selalu berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya. Sangat membosankan," punggungnya sekarang bersandar di pagar di samping gadis itu berdiri, "Orang-orang di kota itu sangat egois dan tidak peduli dengan orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang yang meninggal di jalanan karena kelaparan. Lebih baik kau tetap berada di rumah mewah ini dari pada pergi mengunjungi kota kumuh dan kotor itu."

Gin merasakan tangan di kepalanya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut, "Pasti sangat berat ya hidup di kota seperti itu sendirian? Kau melalui hal berat sepeti itu sendirian, kau pasti sangat tegar ya?" kata Rangiku dengan nada simpati.

Tegar? Jangan bercanda... sekarang ini pun ia hampir saja menangis mengingat hal itu. Ia selalu merasa kehidupannya sangat menyedihkan dan pernah hampir menyerah. Tetapi ia tidak mau mati sia-sia dan membawa penyesalan. Ia hidup hanya satu kali. Walaupun menyedihkan seperti apa pun, ia ingin hidupnya berjalan lebih lama, dengan begitu akan ada kemungkinan sesuatu saat ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Untuk itulah ia masih terus hidup hingga saat ini.

Gin mendesis kesakitan ketika tangan Rangiku menyentuh luka di kepalanya. Dengan sepontan Gin menjauh dari pagar dan memegang kepalanya yang terluka, "Maaf..." kata Rangiku dengan nada dan wajah bersalah.

Gin tersenyum, baru kali ini ada orang yang meminta maaf kepadanya karena menyakitinya, "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gin.

Gin mendapati mata biru Rangiku terbelalak menatapnya, "Uh'uh... ada apa?" tanyanya Gin bingung.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, "Uh'uh... tidak apa-apa," kata Rangiku. wajahnya sedikit merona. Lalu kemudian ia mengukurkan tangannya keluar pagar dan meraih rambut perak Gin, "aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau bisa tersenyum," kata Rangiku sambil memainkan rambut Gin diantara jari-jarinya yang lentik, "seharusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum. Apa kau tahu? Senyummu sangat indah," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

Gin merasakan wajahnya menjadi mejadi panas. Ia merona sangat merah. Lalu kemudian ia menjauhi Rangiku sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan lengannya. Senyumnya sangat indah? Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya pun, hal ini sangat berlebihan untuknya.

"Gin... kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku ketika melihat Gin pergi menjauh, "besok kau akan datang lagi kan?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada memohon.

Gin berhenti dan membalikan badannya kepada Rangiku, "Ya... tentu saja," kata Gin sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih merah.

Akhirnya... ia mendapatkan orang yang menantikan keberadaanya...

~H~

Setelah hari itu...

Hampir setiap hari Gin mengunjungi Rangiku. Setiap kali ia datang, Rangiku sudah menunggunya di balik pagar tempat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Setiap kali ia datang, Rangiku selalu membawa sesuatu untuknya mulai dari kue-kue kering, permen, hingga pakaian untuk Gin. Merasa tidak adil kalau hanya Rangiku yang memberikannya hadiah, kadang-kadang Gin datang membawakan bunga yang ia petik sediri, dried perimmon yang menjadi favorit Rangiku, dan juga serangga untuk menjahili Rangiku.

Setiap kali Gin menujukkan serangga, Rangiku akan ketakutan dan mundur menjauhi pagar. Melihat hal itu, Gin selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi setelah itu Rangiku akan memukulnya. Selain itu Rangiku sangat menyukai dried persimmon dan bunga anggrek yang Gin petik untuknya. Ia selalu tersenyum senang ketika Gin memberikan dried persimmon dan bunga anggrek untuknya.

Tanpa terasa... sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka saling mengenal dan berteman baik.

Suata saat di akhir musim gugur, Rangiku bercerita kepadanya, tentang legenda bunga impian yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Bunga itu berwarna lebih putih dari salju dan bercahaya lebih terang dari bulan purnama. Bunga itu hanya tumbuh di tengah salju di atas bukit pada saat bulan purnama. Rangiku sangat menginginkan bunga itu.

Rangiku sakit. Ia mengindap penyakit yang sangat parah dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Ia menginginkan bunga itu agar ia bisa sembuh. Ia ingin terus bisa bertemu dengan Gin. Ia ingin bisa bertemu dengan Gin di luar pagar yang terus membatasi mereka, bermain bersama, juga memetik bunga di bukit dan merangkaikannya untuk Gin. Andai benar bunga itu benar ada, Rangiku sangat mengingikannya. Tapi sayang... bunga itu hanya sebuah legenda.

Setelah hari Rangiku bercerita tentang legenda bunga impian itu... Rangiku tidak pernah muncul lagi di balik pagar. Walaupun begitu Gin terus mengunjungi rumah Rangiku dan menunggunya datang hingga matahari tenggelam.

Suatu saat, seorang pelayan Rangiku datang menemuinya ketika ia sedang menunggu Rangiku di bawah pohon. Saat itu salju sudah mulai turun dari langit kelabu. Sang pelayan mengatakan bahwa sakit Rangiku bertambah parah. Rangiku meminta maaf kepada Gin karena ia tidak bisa menemuinya. Sang pelayan menunjukan letak kamar Rangiku dan dari jendela kamar Rangiku itu lah Rangiku dan Gin saling bertemu.

Walaupun tidak bisa bercakap-cakap, tapi hanya dengan melihat keberadaan masing-masing. Mereka sudah merasa bahagia. Dinginnya salju tak menghalangi Gin untuk terus mengunjungi Rangiku. Di tengah badai salju sekalipun, Gin tetap datang mengunjungi Rangiku.

Semakin hari Rangiku terlihat bertambah kurus dan pucat, begitu juga dengan Gin yang bertambah kurus. Tetapi senyum Rangiku tidak berubah, hangat bagaikan mentari mengalahkan dinginnya musim dingin.

~H~

Gin merasakan seluruh badannya panas seperti api. Tetapi itu bukan berarti karena ia mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk melundungi tubuhnya dari udara musim dingin. Ia terkena demam. Kepalanya sangat berat dan pandanggannya kabur, tetapi ia terus berjalan menerjang badai salju demi menemui Rangiku seakan-akan ia akan mati jika tidak menemuinya walau hanya sehari.

Ketika sampai, Rangiku tidak terlihat di jendela. Lalu seorang pelayan yang pernah menemuinya sebelumnya kembali menemuinya dengan wajah sedih, "Sejak tadi malam, keadaan nona besar menjadi kritis. Dokter bilang tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya untuk bertahan lebih lama," kata pelayan itu.

Gin merasakan seluruh udara di paru-parunya seperti tertarik keluar. Lalu ia jatuh berlutut di tengah salju.

Rangiku akan meninggal... ia tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Tidak... Rangiku adalah satu-satunya orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya yang mengakui dan menantikan keberadaannya. Ia tidak boleh meninggal. Kalau Rangiku tidak ada... hidupnya tidak berarti lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja Gin teringat cerita Rangiku tentang bunga impian yang mekar di malam bulan purnama. Malam ini... andai saja hari ini tidak ada badai salju, bulan purnama akan bersinar dengan indah. Kalau ada bunga itu, keinginan Rangiku untuk sembuh mungkin bisa terkabul.

Malam hari... Gin yang dalam keadaan demam, mendaki bukit menerjang badai salju. Udara sangat dingin membekukan kedua kaki dan seluruh tubuh kecil dan kurusnya. Walaupun tubuhnya mengigil dan bergetar, walaupun dengan menyeret kaki kecilnya ataupun harus merangkak di atas salju, Gin terus memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk berjalan mencapai puncak bukit.

Ketika ia sampai di puncak bukit, Kepalanya sangat berat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Walaupun pandangannya tidak jelas, Gin masih bisa melihat sekitarnya. Tapi apa yang ia harap ia lihat saat ini tidak tampak dalam pandangannya. Habis sudah harapannya...

'Tidak ada... Bunga impian itu hanya sebuah legenda,' kata ironis Gin dalam hati, 'maaf Rangiku, aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu.'

Kehabisan semua tenaganya, Gin jatuh telentang di atas salju. Matanya sangat menggantuk. Sangat menggantuk hingga ia ingin sekali tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Badai salju berhenti, dan langit pun menjadi cerah. Sang rembulan bersinar sangat indah dan terang, cahaya peraknya menyinari wajah Gin yang matanya mulai tertutup, "Bukan pemandangan yang buruk..." kata Gin sambil tersenyum lemah mengingat itu akan menjadi pemandangan terakhirnya. Gin merasakan badannya membeku.

Ketika matanya akan tertutup, Gin mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya, 'Gin...'

Dengan sisa tenaganya Gin mengalihkan kepalanya kearah suara itu. Dan, mata Gin pun terbelalak karena dua hal. Pertama, ia melihat bunga putih yang lebih putih dari salju dan bersinar lebih terang dari sang rembulan tepat di depan matanya, dan kedua, ia melihat Rangiku yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Gin menggapai bunga itu dan memegangnya di dadanya dan menutup matanya. Gin terus menggenggam bunga itu di dadanya sampai salju tak lagi terasa dingin...

~H~

'Hei Gin... Apa permintaanmu?' tanya sebuah suara yang sangat manis.

'Semoga kita bisa terus bersama... selamanya...'

~H~

Yosh... one shot GinxRan pertama kusa...

Gimana menurut reader?

Kusa nulis ini setelah hampir stezzz ngerjain UTS, jadi harap maklum kalau isinya juga stezzz dan banyak typonya...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
